


Bunker Monopoly

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Fun, Game Night, Humor, M/M, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: The boys play Monopoly. Dean loves Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Bunker Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

The boys sat around the big war room table, Jack and Sam on one side, Cas and Dean on the other.

Jack reached out to the large board in the center of the four, and straightened the pile of chance cards positioned near the center. Somehow, there were no cases to solve, no monsters to hunt, and no wars to fight. For the first time in years they could simply _relax._ And relaxing they were.

Sam sat back in his ever present flannel shirt, nursing a beer with a contented smile on his face, while Jack listened carefully to Dean’s explanation of the game, his brow wrinkled in concentration. Cas had his own beer in front of him, and was leaning heavily against Deans shoulder, eyes closed, happy to listen to the rumble of Dean’s voice, feeling the vibrations of his amiable laughter when Jack made an amusing comment.

And Dean, Dean was the happiest he had been in years, with his family around him, and the weight of finally telling Cas how he felt lifted from his shoulders. They had been together for nearly a month now, but barely anything had changed. Sam had taken the revelation in stride, simply giving Dean a pat on the back and a wide smile, while Jack had been confused.

“You’re telling me, you are now….together? You mean dating?” He had said.

“Well, yes,” Cas had explained to him, “That’s what together means.”

“You weren’t already?” He asked, and Dean could hear a suspicious snort of laughter coming from the other room, where Sam had just exited.

Other than that, the only real difference was that they never held themselves back from touching the other anymore. Where a month ago Dean would have stopped at a small hug, or a handshake, he now gave Cas a peck on the lips, or something just a tad longer. He finally finished his explanation to Jack, and leaned back in his chair. Settling his chin on Cas’s head, joy filled every inch of him. Years ago, if someone had asked him what he imagined life would be like now, he would have doubted he would survive that long. Granted, he had died on several occasions, but he came back, so it was no big deal.

Dean watched as Sam rolled, buying Oriental Avenue, and explained to Jack further why he had to put money in the pile. He then shook Cas a little, and as Cas sat up to roll a twinge of pain shot through his chest. It was the feeling of loving someone so much that just the thought of their hand leaving yours hurt. He watched with a small smile on his face as Cas squinted his eyes in the way Dean loved so much, and moved his little thimble forward.

Hours later, Cas wrapped his arms around Dean, and nuzzled deeper into his hair, smelling the scent that was so very _Dean._ The smell of leather and gunpowder, but also of grapefruit shampoo (not that he would ever admit it) and cherry pie. Cas was thinking back over the events of the day. There was nothing special about it, in fact, it was quite uneventful. Maybe that was why it was so wonderful. He snuggled deeper down under the sheets, pulling his hunter closer.

He still couldn’t quite believe it. This human, with the purest of souls, strongest of will, and kindest of hearts, was his. He loved _him._ The angel who defied heaven. The angel who lost his wings long before all the others, and slaughtered so many. How could this man be his? But he was.

He loved Cas, and Cas loved him. And that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed leave a comment/kudos to let me know!


End file.
